After Time
by NShira
Summary: Apa kau percaya pada reinkarnasi? terlahir kembali setelah mati. apa kau percaya? warning:AU, OOC, DLDR!


After Time

* * *

.

.

 _Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

 _After Time © Shira_

 _Character : Sasuke/Sakura_

 _Genre: Angst(maybe), general_

 _Warning: GaJe, abal, typo bertebaran dimana-mana, dll_

 _ **DLDR!**_

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

" _Apa Sasuke percaya dengan reinkarnasi?"_

" _Hn?"_

" _Hmm…. Terlahir kembali? Saat kita sudah mati, kita akan mengalami reinkarnasi atau terlahir kembali."_

" _Begitukah?"_

" _iya. Jadi saat aku mati, aku ingin terlahir kembali dan bertemu dengan Sasuke-kun lagi."_

" _Hn"_

.

.

.

* * *

"Sakura. Sakura, kumohon bertahanlah. Semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja." Sungguh, aku sangatlah panik dan cemas. Baru kali ini dalam tujuh belas tahun aku hidup mengalami perasaan yang begitu campur aduk. Aku tidak tahu, kejadiannya sangat cepat. Tanpa aku sadari Sakura sudah tergeletak tak berdaya dengan darah yang keluar dari sekujur tubuhnya.

 **Flashback On**

"Sasuke. Cepatlah sedikit. Sebentar lagi hujan akan turun." Dia—Haruno Sakura. Sahabat sedari aku kecil. Dia sangatlah berisik dan juga seorang yang ceria. Tapi itulah yang aku suka darinya—yang tentu saja tanpa dia ketahui.

"Jangan lari-lari. Bahaya." Jawabku kalem. Sakura kelewat hiperaktif orangnya.

"Kau lambat Sasuke." Lihatlah. Dia sudah berlari lagi. Dan dengan malas pun aku mempercepat langkah kakiku. Supaya bisa mengejarnya.

"Awas nanti kau ja— lihat?" nah kan, baru saja kubilang. Dia sudah hampir terjatuh ke tepi jalan raya yang cukup padat karena tersandung. Untung saja sedang lampu merah, coba kalau tidak. Aku hanya menghela napas pasrah. Sedikit berlari menyusul Sakura.

"Aduh, sakit." Ringisnya pelan, sambil memegangi kakinya. Sepertinya sedikit terkilir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" kulihat kakinya, sedikit lecet, "sepertinya terkilir. Sakit?"

"Sedikit."

"Mari kubantu." Hendak aku ulurkan tanganku untuk membatu Sakura, tetapi—

 **CKIIITTT**

 **BRAKK**

"SAKURA!"

Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Sehingga aku tidak sempat untuk menarik tangan Sakura. Menolongnya. Darah dimana-mana, dan ditengahnya terdapat tubuh Sakura yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Tanpa berpikir lagi kuberlari kearah tubuh Sakura. Mengangkat kepalanya.

Merah. Tanganku penuh dengan darah yang keluar dari kepala Sakura.

"Siapapun, kumohon panggil ambulans. Cepat."

"Sa…su…ke" panggilan lirih. Kutolehkan pandanganku kerah Sakura.

"Sakura. Kumohon bertahanlah. Ambulans akan segera datang. Kumohon bertahanlah."

"Sa—"

"Jangan bicara apapun. Hemat tenagamu." Aku bahkan tak yakin apakah itu aku yang sedang berbicara. Suaraku bergetar. Kulihat Sakura hendak memejamkan matanya. Aku sedikit panik. Pikiranku negative.

"Tetap bukalah matamu Sakura. Aku disini. Kumohon." Hampir saja aku menangis. Namun berhasil kuhentikan karena ambulans sudah datang.

"Sa..su..ke" Sakura tersenyum.

 **Flashback Off**

Aku duduk dikursi tunggu, depan ruang operasi dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Kulihat diseberang kursi tunggu, terlihat ibu sakura yang sedang menangis dalam pelukan suaminya. Bahkan aku melihat ayah sakura menangis juga, pria yang terlihat tegar itupun juga menangisi keadaan putrinya. Baru pertama kalinya aku melihat ayah sakura menagis. Mereka berdua datang setelah aku menelphone mereka dan memberitahu bahwa Sakura tertabrak mobil.

Aku merasa seperti waktu seakan berjalan dengan lambat. Aku bahkan bisa mendengar irama detak jantungku yang terpompa begitu cepat. Berbagai pikiran negative datang silih berganti didalam kepalaku. Tidak-tidak. Aku harus berpikir semua baik-baik saja. Sakura pasti akan baik-baik saja.

Aku yakin pasti Sakura- _nya_ akan selamat. Tapi bagaimana jika takdir berkata lain? Bagaimana jika pikirannya menghianatinya?

Saat pikiranku sedang berkecamuk memikirka berbagai hal, aku melihat kedua orang tuaku sedang berlari tergesa-gesa. Menghampiri orang tua Sakura. Kuyakin mereka sedang membicarakan keadaan Sakura. Dan aku tidak peduli.

 **Srek**

Pintu ruangan terbuka. Menampilkan seorang dokter wanita berusia empat puluh tahunan. Aku bangkit dari dudukku dan menghampirinya. Begitu juga dengan orang tua Sakura dan orang tuaku.

"Bagaimana keadaan putriku?" Tanya ayah Sakura kepada dokter tersebut.

Dokter itu menunduk. Sebelum menghela napas berat.

"Maaf—"

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Kumohon jangan lanjutkan. Kumohon beritahu aku bahwa ini tidaklah nyata. Aku berbalik. Berlari meninggalkan tempatku semula. Bahkan perkataan dokter tadi tidak kudengarka kelanjutannya.

Ku langkahkan kakiku melagkah sejauh mungkin. Dan sekarang disinilah aku. Atap rumah sakit. Aku berjalan dengan sedikit goyah menuju ketepian. Menatap kebawah dimana banyak kendaraan dan manusia sedang berlalu lalang.

"AAAAAAAAAA" aku berteriak sekencang mungkin. Tidak peduli jika ada yang mendengarku. Tidak peduli jika sekarang aku masih berada di kawasan rumah sakit. Aku. Benar. Benar. Tidak. Peduli. Bahkan sekalipun ada yang mendengar teriakanku dan menganggapku gila.

Aku menangis. Aku benar-benar menangis. Menarik rambutku frustasi. Aku ingin berhenti menangis, tapi air mata sialan ini tak juga mau berhenti.

Kaki ku lemas. Aku jatuh terduduk dengan kepala tentunjduk dalam. Kenapa? Kenapa harus Sakura? Kenapa bukan dirinya saja? Kenapa Sakura harus pergi meninggalkannya pergi untuk selamanya, bahkan Sasuke belum mengatakan kepada Sakura bahwa dirinya menyukai Sakura. Tidak, tapi mencintai Sakura.

"kenapa?" suaraku bergetar. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menjadi diriku seperti biasanya. Kali ini aku benar-benar kacau.

Ah, entah mengapa perkataan Sakura beberapa tahun yang lalu terlintas dikepalaku.

" _Sasuke?" panggil Sakura._

" _Ya?" Kujawab dengan singkat dan sekenanya saja. Pasti pembicaraan yang tidak penting. Begitu pikirku._

" _Apa Sasuke percaya dengan reinkarnasi?" benarkan, apa kataku. Tapi, tunggu dulu. Reinkarnasi? Dari mana Sakura dapat topik pembicaraan itu. Dan itu cukup membuatku tertarik._

" _Hn?"_

" _Hmm…. Terlahir kembali? Saat kita sudah mati, kita akan mengalami reinkarnasi atau terlahir kembali." Begitulah sekiranya yang Sakura katakan._

" _Begitukah?"_

" _Iya. Jadi saat aku mati, aku ingin terlahir kembali dan bertemu dengan Sasuke-kun lagi." Terkejut? Iya. Aku tak menyangka jika Sakura akan mengatakan hal itu._

" _Hn." kata andalanku. Namun, dengan diiringi senyum tipis dibibirku. Sakura tertawa mendengar jawabanku. Setelah sebelumnya dia sedikit tertegun melihat senyumku, sebelum akhirnya tertawa keras._

" _Tipikal Sasuke-kun sekali."_

Kenapa disaat seperti ini aku malah mengingat percakapan yang seperti itu. Aku tertawa miris. Ironis sekali. Aku berdiri. Bangkit dari dudukku. Melangkah pergi dan meninggalkan tempatku sedari tadi. Sudah cukup tenang. Air mataku juga sudah berhenti mengalir sedari beberapa saat yang lalu.

 _Reinkarnasi, eh?_

.

…

Acara pemakaman Sakura berjalan dengan haru, beberapa tangisan sempat pecah mengiringi pemakamannya. Teman-teman terdekat, bahkan orang tua Sakura juga masih meneteskan air mata. Tak berbeda jauh antara Ka-san ku. Kaa-san juga menangis dipelukan Tou-san.

Aku?

Aku hanya berdiri dengan diam. Mungkin memang aku tidak menangis, tapi orang pun juga tahu jika melihat sorot mataku. Bahwa aku pun juga tak kalah bersedihnya.

Semua orang sudah meninggalkan pemakaman. Paman dan bibi pun juga akan segera pulang, tapi sebelumnya paman menepuk pundakku. Aku masih bergeming ditempatku berdiri.

Cukup lama. Aku terdiam tidak mengatakan apapun. Langit terlihat cukup gelap, menandakan sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Aku berbalik. Pergi dari pemakaman.

' _Sampai berjumpa lagi, Sakura.'_

.

.

* * *

 _ **1 tahun berlalu….**_

Hari yang cukup cerah. Matahari bersinar dengan cerianya. Cuaca yang indah untuk bersenang-senang. Tapi sepertinya tidak bagi seorang pemuda yang berdiri didepan sebuah nisan, sambil memegang sebuket bunga lili.

"Apa kabar, Sakura?" kata pemuda itu. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku harap kau baik-baik saja disana." Dia sadar tidak akan ada yang akan menjawab pertanyaannya itu. Karena orang yang dipanggil Sakura sudah terbaring untuk selamanya.

"Maaf, baru mengunjungimu sekarang setelah setahun lamanya. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melupakanmu, Sakura. Aku sudah lulus dua hari yang lalu. Dan sekarang aku kesini untuk mengucapkan perpisahan. Aku akan pergi ke Amerika, melanjutkan sekolahku. Terima kasih, Sakura." Sasuke berjongkok. Meletakkan bunganya disamping nisan Sakura. Mengusap pelan nisan yang ada didepannya.

"Sampai jumpa. Ah tidak, Selamat tinggal, Sakura. Aku mencintaimu." Setetes air mata berhasil lolos dari mata Sasuke. Dia berdiri, meninggalkan pemakaman.

 _Brukh_

"Aduh."

"Maaf." Tak sengaja Sasuke menyenggol cukup keras bahu seorang gadis, hingga gadis itu mengaduh.

"Tak apa." Gadis itu berjalan cepat. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang juga tak begitu memikirkannya.

Baru melangkah satu langkahan kaki. Sasuke berhenti. Waktu serasa berhenti. Dia menahan napas. Berbalik, namun kosong. Gadis itu sudah hilang.

Apa itu tadi?

Merah muda?

Sasuke tersenyum miris. Melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Apa kau percaya reinkarnasi?_

* * *

— **End—**

* * *

 **A/N: cerita dadakan, 2 jam jadi. Sebenarnya sempat ragu untuk publish ini fn. Tapi, ya sudahlah.**

 **Saya bikin fic ini hanya untuk kesenangan saya, yang selama beberapa minggu ini dibuat pusing sama tugas-tugas sekolah. (lah malah curhat XD)**

 **Sudah ya, semoga puas dengan fn gaje nana bal buatan saya ini.**

 **Soal fic saya yang belum kelar, mungkin itu akan sedikit membutuhkan waktu cukup lama bagi saya untuk publish chap baru atau menamatkannya.**

 _ **Review?**_

 _ **Salam,**_

 _ **Shira**_

 _ **Smg.12092018.1912**_


End file.
